Harry Potter and the Expectance of the Unexpected
by shortyroc
Summary: POST OotP--MAJOR SPOILERS-BOOK 6(my attempt)-NEW CHAPTER-Voldemort has released all his death eaters from Azkaban and their target is all the same an attack?how bad does he get hurt could Harry's life end sooner than expected?READ&REVIEW.3 reviews 2 cont.
1. The Unexpected Vacation

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Vacation  
  
As the first rays of sunlight signaling dawn approached number 4 Privet Drive, the inhabitants remained in the deep slumber of the night. That is except for a unique boy by the name of Harry Potter.  
  
Harry jerked awake immediately and realized that he was covered in an icy sweat from head to foot while his heart was beating madly. He had just awoken from another nightmare. This one, like all the others he had consisted of the events of last June when Harry lost his godfather. This dream was much worse than the others were because it also consisted of him reliving the night in the graveyard and he heard his mother's screams and attempts to save him from Voldemort. Harry had been having nightmares all summer, but none as bad as the one he had just awoken from. Most of them had only consisted of Sirius falling through the veil and Bellatrix's ringing laughter when he had fallen through.  
  
Harry put on his glasses and looked at his alarm clock. It read 5:25 am. Harry had also renewed his subscription to the Daily Prophet, which would be arriving in a matter of 5 minutes. He decided that he would dress for the day and wait for the owl to come with the paper.  
  
At exactly 5:30 the owl soared through the open window and set the Daily Prophet on Harry's bed. Harry reached into his money sack and put 5 knuts into the pouch that the owl had tied around its leg. Swiftly, the owl flew out of Harry's bedroom window off to deliver more copies of the paper to all the other wizards who ordered it.  
  
Harry picked up the paper and began to go through it. Throughout the entire paper, he only found one article that concerned Voldemort, the Death Eaters, or the Ministry of Magic. It read:  
DEATH EATERS CAPTURED IN JUNE STILL AT BAY Many powerful jinxes and spells, along with the Aurors and dragons that have also taken to guard the wizard prison, Azkaban, are still holding the Death Eaters that were captured in June by Albus Dumbledore. These Death Eaters include: Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Antonin Dolohov, Mr. Augustus Rockwood, Mr. Nott, Mr. Rodolphus Lestrange, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Rabastan Lestrange, Mr. Jugson, Mr. Macnair, Mr. Avery, and Mr. Mulciber. Ms. Bellatrix Lestrange was also present that night in June when these Death Eaters were captured, but she was taken away by Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter had given these names to the Ministry, but was not taken seriously, and he was deemed unstable and dangerous. The wizarding community is reminded to remain watchful, as the dementors are no longer guarding the prison, it will be easier for those captive there to escape, but the Ministry reports that they are doing their best given the current circumstances.  
  
Harry put down the paper thoroughly disappointed that no news of Voldemort was reported. Harry wondered what Voldemort had up his sleeve this time. He knew he was becoming desperate and his only chance of getting some answers would be asking the members of the Order of the Phoenix, but he doubted that they would give him much useful information anyway. His thoughts were interrupted by the breaking of China in the kitchen and the voices of the Dursleys. Harry looked at his clock, which now read 8 o'clock. He threw away the Daily Prophet and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Yawning, Harry entered the kitchen and was greeted by his uncle saying," Boy fetch me the mail, it should be here by now."  
  
Reluctantly, but too tired to fight, Harry went to the door and picked up the mail. He looked through the mail and found something that looked suspiciously like plans for a vacation from a hotel.  
  
"Boy did you get lost on your way to get the mail? Hurry up," Uncle Vernon said.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen with the mail in his hand and gave it to Uncle Vernon. Harry feeling weak and tired grabbed some toast in a napkin and made to go outside. Harry's thoughts were wandering and it took a second to realize that Uncle Vernon was yelling something at him.  
  
Harry, who was just about to open the door stopped and turned to his uncle," Sorry I didn't catch that, what did you say?"  
  
Uncle Vernon glared at him and said," Don't talk to me with that tone. I said to be back here by noon because we have something to discuss."  
  
"Whatever," Harry replied and left the kitchen before his uncle could say anything else to him. 


	2. The Unexpected Vacation part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the books they all belong to J.K Rowling. So far nothing here is mine besides the plot  
  
A/N: I accept criticism and praise, just don't get too carried away please and this is my first fanfic ever so it might not be great anyway. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
A/N: oh yea before I forget, the chapters I have are too long so I split them up, this is still part of Chapter One so I hope you don't get too confused. And I promise there will be more action as the story keeps going.  
  
Chapter 1: The Unexpected Vacation (part 2)  
  
Harry wondered what he could have possibly done this time that Uncle Vernon would need him home early to talk to him. He stopped for a fleeting moment and thrust his hand inside his pocket. He was making sure he had his wand, just in case. Voldemort hadn't shown himself to much of the public and seemed to be lying low, but Harry couldn't imagine why because now everyone was alert that he had come back after 14 years of normality.  
  
Harry thought back to the Daily Prophet. There had not been any news of Voldemort since last June when the Ministry came to realize that Lord Voldemort had really come back. While no news was in one perspective very good news, no news sparked some fear inside Harry. He had fought Voldemort four times since he had returned to the magical world. He knew how Lord Voldemort liked to handle things. The fact that Lord Voldemort was quiet meant no good. Voldemort was planning something-maybe not really big, but big enough for some major destruction, loss of innocent lives, and pain. Lord Voldemort had become cautious since his return to life. He planned things very carefully in hope that none of his plans would fail, ironically all his plans up to this day have failed. Although his main plans of killing Harry had failed, he had in the process managed to kill others and cause Harry much pain. Harry suffered most from the events of his fourth and fifth years.  
  
As Harry let his mind wander, his feet carried him to one of his favorite places to think. He was now on Magnolia Crescent, and his feet carried him to a big oak tree. This was Harry's favorite place in Little Whinging. The tree was huge and the roots popped out of the ground. The tree reminded him of Hogwarts and the summer because it was in the shade and was a great place to just relax, read or think. Once this summer, Harry had brought out one of his schoolbooks and read through it the entire day. When he had gotten home though, his uncle questioned him about the book and when Harry showed him what the book was, Harry got an earful. Uncle Vernon told him to never bring one of those books out again or else all Harry's books would be locked under the cupboard. Harry hadn't particularly cared about this because by next year he would be able to perform magic whenever he wanted. He had however, not told the Dursleys this yet because he would thoroughly like to enjoy the effect magic would have on them next year without him being punished or expelled.  
  
Harry sat down under the cool shade of the oak tree. Harry's mind, once again, wandered to the Prophecy and the other events of that fateful day in June. Harry had not yet told any of his friends about the prophecy and everything that Dumbledore had told him. He did not feel he had the strength to tell them about the prophecy. Harry remembered each piece of it clearly including how the miniature form of Professor Trenlaway revolving slowly. He had been so upset, angry, and empty that he had taken in every word and remember each one perfectly, but not realized he had been listening so intently because of all the pain and despair he had been feeling at the time. He had not repeated those words that he had heard to his friends. They had no idea what had gone on in Professor Dumbledore's office and at the moment, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted them to know yet or not. He was sure both of them would worry about both the prophecy and the way he had acted in Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry was also concealing something else at the moment. The greatest weight of all for him at the moment was remembering about the mirror he had found at the bottom of his trunk from Sirius. He had come to the conclusion that he had a big role to play in the part of Sirius dying. He had been fooled so easily by Voldemort into thinking that he really needed to rescue Sirius. He should have known that Voldemort would try to take advantage of him and use him once he realized they shared a connection. Even though he had checked at number 12 Grimmauld Place to see if Sirius was there, he had another way to check. If only he had opened the package. He could've used it to contact Sirius and then he really would've known that Sirius was safe at home and not in peril and the Department of Mysteries.  
  
He was afraid to confide this piece of information to anyone. Hermione and Ron would just tell him again it wasn't his fault and that it might not have worked anyway and look sorry for him. If he told Lupin he would tell Harry the same thing, but Lupin might later think about it and find that he could've avoided Sirius' death and then be angry and blame Harry for everything. Lupin had now lost his only best friend left and he would probably never be able to forgive Harry for it. Lupin was all Harry had left and he couldn't bear to lose Lupin on top of losing Sirius. He had thought about telling Tonks and the idea had seemed great then, but then he remembered the Sirius and Tonks were related so his death probably hit Tonks much harder than he had thought. And Tonks was great to him; he could only imagine how much she hated him now.  
  
Along with everything else, this summer Harry's freedom had suffered greatly. It was all because Voldemort had come into the open and shown himself to the public. The members of the Order wanted to avoid another event such as the summer before from happening again. Although it hadn't been Voldemort, Harry was sure they didn't want or need any more problems than they already had. Harry was no longer allowed to be out of the house after 8 o'clock each evening because it as dark and much easier for something to happen to him. Harry also had members of the Order continuously watching him. They had been forbidden to come out and talk to him, which was a shame, for fear that letting their guard down would be perfect for Voldemort or any of his followers to take action or spy on Harry and report useful information to their master. Harry missed talking to his friends- old and young. He only communicated with them by letters and either way, you could never say everything in a letter.  
  
Harry looked at his watch; it now read 11:45. Harry decided to start on back to the Dursley's. As Harry was getting up from his resting place, he heard a rustling of leaves in the bushes. He cautiously went over to the bushes and grabbed his wand. He looked into the bush and found nothing except a black cat. It was a black cat, but didn't seem ordinary. It had weird markings around its eyes. The cat also looked familiar. For a second he thought it must belong to Mrs. Figg, but then he remembered-Professor McGonagall!  
  
"Professor McGonagall?," asked Harry to the cat.  
  
In response the cat meowed. Harry told it," Thanks for keeping an eye out on me, at least I had some company and I'm not totally alone."  
  
Harry walked away and his feet carried him to the Dursley's house. Harry looked down on the ground beside him and noticed that the cat was following him. He smiled to himself. As he turned into the Dursley's yard, he saw the cat jump up on the fence and he knew McGonagall would be watching him from her post on the fence.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading and please please review if you want to see more of this story. 


	3. The Unexpected Vacation part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the books they all belong to J.K Rowling. So far nothing here is mine besides the plot.  
  
A/N: I accept criticism and praise, just don't get too carried away please and this is my first fanfic ever so it might not be great anyway. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
A/N: oh yea before I forget, the chapters I have are too long so I split them up, this is still part of Chapter One so I hope you don't get too confused. And I promise there will be more action as the story keeps going.  
  
Chapter 1: The Unexpected Vacation (part 3)  
  
Harry entered the kitchen to find all three Dursleys at the table. They seemed to have been in deep discussion about something and stopped abruptly when Harry had walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't let me disrupt your dear conversation," said Harry and he headed upstairs to his room.  
  
"Wait a second boy," Uncle Vernon called. We might as well have our little chat now as we are all here together and I won't have to repeat anything more than once so clean out your ears boy and listen."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and took a seat at the table with the rest of the Dursleys and said," Okay whatever, lets just get this over with."  
  
Uncle Vernon glared at him, and said," Don't you dare speak to me with that tone boy. We allowed you to stay in our house after all the trouble you've caused for us and the potential danger that you are bringing upon this family. I will not have that tone come out of your ungrateful mouth."  
  
Harry bit back the retort he was longing to slap in Uncle Vernon's face.  
  
Slightly relieved that he had been able to get his anger out on Harry, uncle Vernon continued," Your cousin and I are going on a father-son trip. We will be spending a week in the mountains. Your aunt has had the grace to stay here and keep an eye on you."  
  
Harry's heart leapt at this wonderful news. His uncle and cousin would be gone for one week. He wouldn't have to deal with them for an entire week! His aunt was less likely to bother him as much and she had some understanding of the magical world as she had shown him, his uncle and his cousin last summer.  
  
" Now listen closely, you will be on your best behavior with your aunt. You will listen to her and respect her. If anything happens to her you will be in for it, I'm warning you. And you better cut the funny business. I don't want to see you leave the house with that stick and your schoolbooks or else I will lock them in the cupboard," his uncle said.  
  
Harry said," Er, no thanks I think I will keep my wand with me wherever I go."  
  
Uncle Vernon's face turned an ugly shade of puce and he said," SILENCE. I do not want those words spoken under this roof-"  
  
"Oh then shall we take this conversation outside because then I won't have to speak them under your roof, I can speak them freely. You know what, if you don't want me to carry my wand around then fine, but don't say I never told you so. You think that Voldemort is gone just because I spent another year at Hogwarts. WELL GUESS AGAIN! He's still here and more powerful than ever. He's not afraid to come out and kill anyone. Do you think he is going to wait for me to defend myself? Of course not! He'll kill anyone who gets in the way the slightest bit. I need to protect myself and her," Harry said pointing a shaking finger at his aunt.  
  
Uncle Vernon stood thunderstruck for a minute before he found his voice again," Fine keep your ruddy wand, but you better not step out of line. I will not tolerate it and she most certainly will not either."  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," answered Harry starting to become annoyed by his uncle's ignorance of the magical world and the fact that the darkest wizard of all time was now back.  
  
Then Uncle Vernon turned to his wife and said," Petunia dear, the phone number for the hotel is in this envelope. Call if you need anything or something happens," his finished eyeing Harry. "Dudley and I are planning to leave in about an hour."  
  
"Remember boy, none of those ruddy people you know should be around here. We don't want people to get the wrong idea so just keep in touch with those -those -er-people. "  
  
"Okay Vernon, make sure my Ickle Diddykins keeps warm," Aunt Petunia said, then turning to Dudley she said," Dudders why don't you go on up to your room and make sure you have everything you need."  
  
"Sure mum," Dudley replied and went up the stairs and into his room.  
  
A/N: Thanks to High Imperator for reviewing. A/N: Please review because I don't know if I should continue with this story or not. I'm going to wait until I get at least 7 more reviews to continue. Thanks for reading 


	4. The Unexpected Vacation part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the books they all belong to J.K Rowling. So far nothing here is mine besides the plot.  
  
A/n: Please read and review.I'm starting to think that this story is no good so I don't know if I should continue it or not (  
  
A/N: oh yea before I forget, the chapters I have are too long so I split them up, this is still part of Chapter One so I hope you don't get too confused. And I promise there will be more action as the story keeps going. THIS IS THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
Chapter 1: The Unexpected Vacation (part 4)  
  
Harry decided to go upstairs and see if he could provoke his cousin to let some of the anger that had flared in him out. He found Dudley in his room packing some of his favorite computer games and movies.  
  
"Hey Big D or is it Diddykins? We never did figure things out last time did we Dudders?" Harry asked.  
  
Dudley's ears went pink and he glared at Harry before saying, "Leave me alone," through clenched teeth.  
  
Harry continued to provoke his cousin since his cousin was still afraid of him and his wand," Are you disappointed that you're leaving Dudd? You're going to have to wait a whole week before you and your mates go and beat up some more little kids and have a smoke with the tea your mum thinks you go for everyday.  
  
Harry saw Dudley clench his fist so he plowed on," I do have to give you credit for keeping it a secret from your mum and dad for so long. You know they really are very ignorant- about some things like you and magic. Some would call that denial; they should go for some help.  
  
Harry saw Dudley's face turn red and he was about to say something but Harry was on a roll, " They think that magic won't find them. That just because they are the best muggles ever Voldemort won't come after them. But you Dudley, you saw for yourself, that you can be as normal as you want or can for that matter," said Harry trying to find how Dudley acted could be called normal, " and magic can still find you and hurt you.  
  
"They also think you are the perfect son ever. You are healthy to them and you even found yourself a sport. They really think that you still go out for tea with your dear mates, but both you and I know better. We know that you go and do other things-I'll tell you I really do feel bad for those kids. They were probably just being honest and got punished for it- it's a shame really that now they think they can't speak the truth about some people and-"  
  
" What I do with my mates is none of your business and don't you dare have a go at my parents. You better watch your mouth because we both know that once they night comes along and your in bed, things are different. You scream and talk all the time-"  
  
It was lucky that Harry had let go of some of the anger he had been holding on to and that he was happy he wouldn't have to deal with Dudley because if he hadn't he might have done something stupid with the amount of sudden anger that flared up with those words from Dudley. Instead of attacking within a split second he had decided to scare Dudley instead.  
  
He pulled out his wand, pointed it at Dudley and said," Okay, We both know that I can't use magic outside of school at the moment. Now listen, what goes on at night in my room concerns me and only me, not you. So it would be best to keep your bloody mouth shut. Now as for me watching my mouth, you can't do anything about it. Now I reckon that you should watch your mouth and what comes out of it or else you might not have a mouth next summer.  
  
Dudley looked at him with confusion on his face and Harry continued," Yeah, you heard me right. You might not have a mouth next summer if you keep that up. You see, when I come back from school, I'll be of age to do magic, whenever I want, inside and outside of school. And if you don't believe me maybe you might want to try your luck.  
  
Dudley stood horrorstruck looking at Harry who plowed on," If you want to tell your dear mum and dad go ahead, but I've got plenty of people watching out for me. And if I tell them I can't practice magic, they can put your mum and dad in their places by turning up here and making sure that I can study and practice my magic so locking my things in the cupboard won't do much good for long."  
  
Dudley looked even more thunderstruck and frightened than before. Satisfied, Harry turned around, went into his room and shut the door behind him. 


	5. Expecting the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the books they all belong to J.K Rowling. So far nothing here is mine besides the plot.  
  
A/n: Please read and REVIEW.I'm starting to think that this story is no good so I don't know if I should continue it or not : (  
  
Thanks to Facade1 and ArriettyBlack for reviewing!  
  
A/N: oh yea before I forget, the chapters I have are too long so I split them up, this is now the next chapter so I hope you don't get too confused. And I promise there will be more action as the story keeps going.  
  
Chapter 2: Expecting the Unexpected  
  
Harry sat down on his bed. He was able to control his temper as best he could with Dudley, but now he was in a rising temper because of what Dudley had said. He was so angry that Dudley had the nerve to talk about it after what happened last summer, even though it wasn't Harry that had called the dementors.  
  
Harry didn't know what to make of his feelings anymore. All he felt was emptiness, pain, and anger. He was hardly ever happy anymore. Worst yet, Harry didn't know whom to confide in. He knew there were plenty of people who would be glad if Harry would confide in them because they would be more than happy to help him. It would be so hard to tell them. Because in order for them to understand, Harry would have to recount everything that has happened in his dreams, and so forth. Harry didn't know if he was strong enough to do that. He would have to relive the prophecy and the night in the graveyard, and Harry was certainly in no rush to relive those haunting memories.  
  
Another worry inched its way into Harry's head at thinking of who to confide to. As soon as he thought of Lupin he thought, I haven't heard from Lupin all summer. 'What if he blames me for killing Sirius. It was after all my fault that Sirius went to the Department of Mysteries in the first place.' Lupin had shown up at Platform 9 ¾, but maybe the loss of Sirius had not yet had time to sink in. And Tonks must hate me too. I can't believe what I've done.  
  
Suddenly, Harry turned to his window as he heard a clicking noise on his window. He looked up, it was Hedwig and she had a letter from someone. Harry got up off the bed and opened the window. Hedwig flew in and onto Harry's desk. Harry untied the letter from Hedwig and took it. It was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you, mate? Haven't heard from you in a while. I was just wondering if you were doing fine. Listen if there is anything you need from me or if you just want to talk, just send Hedwig and we can talk whenever we see each other. I know it must be hard for you, mate, but it'll be okay. You don't have to write to the Order this time, just write back to me and I'll tell Dad to tell everyone that everything is ok with you, as long as it is. See you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Upon first seeing the letter, Harry smiled at his friend for keeping in touch. But upon reading it, he was yet again angry. He ripped the letter into pieces and threw it into the trash. Ron had no idea what Harry was going through and how hard of a time he was having, especially with the Durlsey's on his plate now too. Ron had no clue if everything was going to be okay or not. Ron had no idea what Harry was concealing from everyone at the moment and he had no idea how it was affecting Harry.  
  
Harry let the anger course through him, too weak to fight it. He sat down on his bed and began to cry. " How could everything be going so wrong?" Harry thought. Why me? Why can't I be a normal teenager? He let the tears fall from his eyes freely. He felt that his life as he used to know it was falling apart. Even when Sirius had been in Azkaban and Harry didn't know him it was better. He didn't have to feel that he lost his godfather, because then, he hadn't known his godfather.  
  
A sudden loud sound of thumping from the hallway shook Harry to his senses. He opened his door and peered through it to see Dudley and Uncle Vernon leaving. Harry shut the door and wiped his eyes.  
  
Knowing the Order would be awaiting something from him, Harry sat down at his desk with a piece of parchment in front of him and a quill in his hand. He began to write.  
  
To the Weasley family,  
  
I hope everything there is fine. Nothing here has changed. My uncle and cousin went on a small vacation, but I am here with my aunt. I hope the Order is doing well.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry looked at the finished product. It wasn't much, but it was a reply. Harry was still angry with Ron so he didn't want to write a letter to Ron specifically. He figured a letter to the entire Weasley family would do. He sealed the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. Here Hedwig, bring this to Ron's house. It's for the whole family. Hedwig hooted to show she understood and soared out of the open window.  
  
Harry looked at his bed longingly. He was past exhaustion, having not slept well for the past weeks. He was however, terribly afraid to sleep for fear of reliving his fears. Harry had also forgotten completely about Occlumency. Even though he wasn't studying it. One key factor was to empty your mind before sleep. Harry sat with his spellbooks on his lap, slowly drifting off to an early sleep. How big of a price would Harry have to pay sooner or later, for not ridding himself of emotion and thought before sleep?  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW.even if you didn't like it then tell me.you can criticize me as long as its constructive. 


	6. Expecting the UnexpectedA Wise Plan pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the books they all belong to J.K Rowling. So far nothing here is mine besides the plot.  
  
A/n: Please read and REVIEW.I got some reviews, but when I look at other people's stories and their reviews I get all sad again : (  
  
Thanks to: Aly, Kyla, ambookworm247, Tropic, and shockwaveangel21 for reviewing.I appreciate it! If you know anyone who likes these kinds of fanfiction then tell them about this story and see if they like it! Thanks  
  
A/N: oh yea before I forget, the chapters I have are too long so I split them up, this is now the next part of chapter 2 so I hope you don't get too confused. And I promise there will be more action as the story keeps going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Expecting the Unexpected (part 2) A Wise Plan or Not? (part of chapter title)  
  
That night, Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, little did he know someone was watching him. Voldemort saw all the pain and anger in Harry and this made Harry an easy target for attack, but Voldemort would plan carefully and be sure that Potter wouldn't escape his clutches again.  
  
Voldemort called together all of his death eaters with a plan, not to destroy Potter yet, but to awaken him to danger and reality. Although it would be dangerous to arouse Harry and make him realize the true danger, Voldemort thought a little taster of pain would do Harry some good.  
  
When Voldemort had everyone called, he launched out his lastest plan to rid himself of Potter forever, even though Voldemort still didn't know the prophecy, he knew Potter was a danger to him until the end of his days. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW.even if you didn't like it then tell me.you can criticize me as long as its constructive. And sorry its soo short, but this part is vital to the rest of this chapter. If I have time I will update again tonight as long as I get some reviews.  
  
Oh by the way what are some good couples? I have some ideas, but I want to know what you think and if I use your idea, just tell me if its ok, and I promise I'll mention that you contributed. My couples are really unexpected and might seem far-fetched so if I use them, just write ur opinion in a review, but its too early to really get into the romance right now. 


	7. Expecting the Unexpected pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters or any of the books (sadly) although I wish I did. The only thing I own at the moment is the plot.  
  
A/n: Please read and REVIEW.I got some reviews, but when I look at other people's stories and their reviews I get all sad again : (  
  
Thanks to:ambookworm247, Tropic, for reviewing again!  
  
How do you get so many people to read and review your stories.Tropic you have 216 reviews for a story with nine chapters I think. I feel left out : (  
  
A/N: ok ok u kno the deal wit the chapters so im gonna stop explainin it everytime cuz it takes up a lot of space. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Expecting the Unexpected (part 3) A Wise Plan or Not? (part of chapter title)  
  
Harry had awoken the next morning with his scar tingling, but with no memory whatsoever of having dreamt any dream at all. He had awoken much earlier than he had anticipated and wanted to avoid sleep so he decided to write a letter.  
  
Dear Tonks,  
Hullo. How are you? I still have yet to get my O.W.L. results. I expect they will be arriving shortly. Do you have any idea when I will be able to leave this place? I hate it here. I miss you and Lupin, and 'Mad- eye', and all my friends and the rest of the Order. Well I hope to see you soon. Maybe we can catch up on things. I hope all is going well over there.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry was seriously considering telling either Tonks or Lupin first about everything. He owed both of them an explanation of what happened, but he hadn't heard much from either of them. He needed to contact Tonks and see if she would write back or not.  
  
He sealed the letter and would wait for Hedwig to return from Ron's house and then he would give her a rest before he sent her out to deliver the letter he had just completed.  
  
Harry spent the day out of the house. He had taken his bag with two of his books and his wand. There wasn't much he could do with his books because he yet to know which subjects he would be allowed to take. He also knew there would be help on the first day back when they would pick their new subjects. He was trying to keep his mind fresh with magic so he wouldn't have a very hard time when school began.  
  
He flipped the page and was trying to study to study the shrinking charm when a rustle in the bushes made him freeze. He quickly put his books in his bag and took his wand out in his hand. He was just about to look into the bushes when there was a loud CRACK right before him the in bushes. Harry knew someone magical had been watching him from the bushes just moments before. He knew he shouldn't be too worried because it might have been a member of the Order. There was just something in the air that told Harry things weren't right. He knew he had to get back to the hose fast. He kept his wand in his hand, and ran towards the Dursley's house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW.even if you didn't like it then tell me.thanks again to Tropic for giving me ideas on couples.appreciate it.any more ideas from anyone? 


	8. Expecting the Unexpected pt 4

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed.still don't own Harry Potter..only the plot  
  
A/n: Please read and REVIEW.I got some reviews, but when I look at other people's stories and their reviews I get all sad again : (  
  
Thanks to:mountaineer779 and I will try to make the chapters longer so there aren't that many parts to it. Tell me if this is any better since its longer.  
  
How do you get so many people to read and review your stories.Tropic you have 216 reviews for a story with nine chapters I think. I feel left out : (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Expecting the Unexpected (part 3) A Wise Plan or Not? (part of chapter title)  
  
He ran through the kitchen door and bolted it shut. He locked all of the doors and windows in the house knowing it wouldn't do much, because magic could easily break through them. He found his aunt in the living room watching the news.  
  
"Er Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.  
  
"What is it now?" she asked eyeing Harry suspiciously.  
  
Harry needed to ask her something only the real Aunt Petunia would know to make sure it wasn't an imposter, " Er where was it that I'm supposed to attend school again?"  
  
" St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys," why are you asking?  
  
"Because I needed to make sure it was really you and not an imposter. Listen, when I was outside walking, I heard someone magical disappear and I know it wasn't anyone I know. I have a feeling that Voldemort's people are watching me so I locked everything and I don't think either one of us should leave the house for the rest of the day."  
  
Aunt Petunia looked shocked and scandalized at these words.  
  
" I'm sorry for saying those words under your roof, but I had to let you know what was happening for both our safety, and I knew you would kind of understand because you know the dangers present in the magical world because of last year and I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to yourself, and as for me I doubt you would really care," Harry said before Aunt Petunia could say something.  
  
Aunt Petunia's look softened and she looked scared," I don't want you out of the house for the next two days, dinner will be ready in an hour and you should wait in your room."  
  
"Okay," Harry said and he headed towards his room. Once inside he thought, I'm really lucky I didn't have to use magic, I don't' need anymore problems than I already have. Harry thought it best to sleep before dinner and stay awake through the night. Although the thought of sleep haunted him, he wanted to be sure he could keep watch at night. He lay down on his bed and drifted off once more into an oddly dreamless sleep.  
  
It was now past midnight. Harry had eaten supper at around ten o'clock that evening. His sleep had again been dreamless. He was now in his dark room, ears alert and wary. He was reading a magazine that he found in a pile of garbage in the living room. It was a magazine on different forms of self- defense. This interested Harry. Self-defense would definitely be some kind of an advantage with Voldemort. Although, he probably wouldn't be able to use it too effectively because Voldemort would also have a wand and wouldn't hesitate to kill Harry. A little self-defense wouldn't do any harm. Harry looked through it and found a book about it. A book was the best possible way for him to learn since he wouldn't be able to attend classes or watch a video at Hogwarts.  
  
Amused at what he was doing, Harry filled out the order form and ordered the complete set of books. He would need money though. He thought for a moment and then opened his door quietly. He went to Dudley's room and found some money on his desk. Harry took it and crept back into his room. He looked at the money in his hand and smirked. This would be Dudley's unknown birthday gift to Harry. Harry quickly finished filling out the rest of the order and put the money in an envelope. He checked off rush delivery. Suddenly there was a tapping on his window," Hedwig," Harry whispered and opened the window to let her in.  
  
"Listen Hedwig I have a quick job for you, I need you to take this to Mrs. Figg for me now please. Just tap on her window and don't wait for a reply, come right back here. Hedwig hooted reproachfully, she seemed tired, but did the job nonetheless. When she re-entered the room she went to her cage and drank some water.  
  
Harry kept himself occupied through the night by looking through all his spellbooks. At 5:30 Harry gave the owl 5 Knuts and opened the Daily Prophet. What he saw on the front page made his heart skip a beat.  
  
SIX DEATH EATERS ON THE LOOSE ONCE MORE  
  
Midday yesterday there was another breakout from Azkaban. This is the work of none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. No doubt on Voldemort's orders she went to try and free some of his main people. She was successful. It was strange though how she only went for some of her fellow death eaters and not all of them. She freed six of the twelve death eaters that had been captured. Among the freed are: Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rockwood, Antonin Dolohov, Mr. Jugson, and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. She was on her way to free Rabastan Lestrange when the Aurors caught up to her and they stunned Rabastan Lestrange, and she was forced to leave without him. However, scraps of paper were found at the scene and she was seen charming some of the remaining Death Eaters in Azkaban. The reason this was done however is unknown.  
  
That meant that there was a greater chance that whoever saw Harry through the bushes was a Death Eater. Harry was perturbed by this so much. He knew that whoever it was couldn't harm him in this house, but they could be so much closer than Dumbledore or anyone thought. Harry was now slightly panicked, but didn't want to cause any commotion. In his head, a silent battle was taking place. Should he send a letter to the Order or not? Wouldn't they have known that something had happened to him since they were supposed to be guarding him? Unless something happened or someone was running late. Harry could tell Mrs. Figg, but he was even hesitant about doing that. Whoever it was had been so close, Mrs. Figg was a Squib, they could have easily taken a polyjuice potion and used it to be closer to Harry. These days, Harry wasn't sure what to think or believe anymore.  
  
Harry passed the day in his room. When Hedwig awoke, Harry sent her off to deliver the letter he had written during the night. He had decided not to write about whoever had been watching him because, he was almost sure the Order would know anyway, and he didn't want to sound weak or scared. Late that night, his head full of thoughts and fears, Harry fell into another night of dreamless sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one so please REVIEW and tell me if you did or didn't. Sorry it took me a long time to update but I was sick and I still am so it might be 2 or 3 days until I get the next part up. Sorry. Any more suggestions for couples? 


	9. THe EVE OF DOOM

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is brilliant and that's why she owns Harry Potter and I don't..I only own the plot  
  
A/n: REVIEW!!! PLEASE. I know I haven't written in months!! Literally. I need to know if it's worth continuing since as you can see.I am really busy and am trying to give u a story.I find so much joy in writing this so I'd be happy to continue for you as long as that's what you want.  
  
Thanks for being patient.hope this was worth the wait..but if it wasn't.next chapter is almost done !!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: The Eve of Doom  
  
That night, miles and miles away, there was a very pleased individual who was beside himself with anticipation and relief.  
  
"I was finally able to release most of my loyal servants and now I have an unstoppable force."  
  
There was a knock on the door and a cold voice said," Master, you called?"  
  
Voldemort smiled to himself and then answered," Yes Lucius, please come in."  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped into the dark room where his master, Lord Voldemort was seated. He took a seat across from his master.  
  
" My plan is working Lucius. I am able to see clearly inside the boy's head. Tomorrow will be the perfect day. Even though he suspects something, his head is so troubled that he will not be able to fully concentrate. I have a good feeling about this. He will not be able to fully escape my clutch tomorrow. "  
  
"Master, should I prepare everyone for the attack?," asked Lucius.  
  
"Yes," replied his master. " I have a very important job for you tomorrow. I need this to go according to my plan. Harry Potter cannot escape again. I cannot deal with him while he is under the stupid muggle lover's care for the rest of the year. Everything needs to happen now. Please, don't harm him too badly. I wish to speak with him while he is in a condition that he and I can have a long awaited chat. I have waited too long to have control again. I WILL NOT LET SOME TEENAGE BOY STOP ME, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD LUCIUS?"  
  
"Yes master, perfectly clear."  
  
"Lucius, do not fail me."  
  
" I won't master."  
  
"Good. I can't wait to see what Potter thinks of my little surprise that awaits him tomorrow. It will be a sight to see indeed. His mind is tormented now.I can use this to my advantage.yes indeed. Lucius go prepare everyone NOW."  
  
"Yes master," Lucius replied and got up leaving his seat. The door clicked closed behind him."  
  
"I promise Potter.this will be something you will never forget and I promise it will haunt you for the rest of your life which won't be much longer anyway," chuckled Lord Voldemort. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: REVIEW PLEASE.GOOD OR BAD JUST PLEASE BE NICE ABOUT IT. 


	10. The Attack

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is brilliant and that's why she owns Harry Potter and I don't..I only own the plot.. (  
  
A/n: REVIEW!!! PLEASE. I know I haven't written in months!! Literally. I need to know if it's worth continuing since as you can see.I am really busy and am trying to give u a story.I find so much joy in writing this so I'd be happy to continue for you as long as that's what you want.  
  
Thanks for being patient.hope this was worth the wait..but if it wasn't.next chapter is almost done !!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4: The Attack  
  
When Harry awoke it was July 30 and tomorrow was his 16th birthday. He had the strangest feeling that he had to go out. He tried to fight the feeling but he couldn't. He knew something was terribly wrong. He decided to go out because he figured it couldn't do any harm to get some fresh air. The other part of him that was fighting decided to take something to protect himself with. He went out early and was very cautious. He had his wand in his pocket and in his bag and pocket he had some knives. He had made a promise to himself and the Order. He would avoid magic at all costs. He did not need to give Dumbledore, himself, and the rest of the Order more trouble. He would fight the muggle way and the Death Eaters would be completely unexpectant of it. Under his shirt he had a toolbelt on with knives inside of it.  
  
He rounded the corner at reached Magnolia Crescent. He reached the tree and set down his bag. He had nicked one of Dudley's CD players. He was going to put on a show for the Death Eaters because something told him more than one pair of eyes was watching him. Exactly how many, he wasn't sure.  
  
He sat down under the tree and opened the bag. He pulled out the CD player and put the headphones over his ears. He knew there were more people here. He hadn't really expected anyone to come or else he wouldn't have come. Harry thought about getting up and running for it, but it wouldn't stop the Death Eaters from trying to get him now that he was here. Now Harry was starting to panic. If something were to happen to him then Voldemort would reign forever. He was the only one who could stop Voldemort.  
  
Harry decided it would be best for him to get a head start on the Death Eaters. He as going to get up slowly, grab his bag, and then run. Behind him he heard harsh, ragged breathing.  
  
Harry got up and ran for the Dursley's house. He threw the knife back and heard someone yell in pain. He didn't turn around to see who it was; he just kept on running. He heard curses and spells being shouted and had to work very hard to avoid being hit. He threw more knives back and headed decided to take a short cut. He went through the bushes and through everyone else's property. He didn't want to throw any knives in case someone saw, so he just ran his fastest. As he was vaulting over someone's fence, something hit him in the back.  
  
He fell over the fence and landed in a heap on the other side. Pain was now surging through his entire body.  
  
"We've got him now," he heard the nearest Death Eater yell.  
  
Harry forced himself up and threw a knife at the nearest Death Eater. The Death Eater yelled in pain and Harry took off again. Curses were being thrown all around him. Harry stumbled over a rock and one curse grazed Harry's face, then a second later another hit his arm and his ankle. Harry yelled in agony, but kept on running. Then Harry finally saw the Dursley's house. As the fence came into view, Harry threw another knife at the nearest Death Eater and saw it strike his arm. Harry made towards the fence and just as he was swinging his feet over, something sharp hit him in the back. He could feel it penetrate his skin. He screamed in pain and staggered sideways. His vision blurred. The Death Eaters all stopped in their tracks as they came to the fence and Harry ran inside. He slammed the door shut and bolted it. He heard them disapparating and he hoped Aunt Petunia was still in bed due to an illness. Harry staggered into the living room and fell to his knees. He touched his back and felt something sticking out. He pulled on whatever it was and gave a gasp of pain as it came out. Harry brought it in front of him; it was the knife he threw at one of the Death Eaters. Harry's vision was blurred and then suddenly, his mind went blank and he lay still on the floor.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Let me know what you think please be honest.suggestions are appreciated nd in the chapter used will be acknowledged. THANKS 


End file.
